Reconaissance
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: SUMMARY: after taking command General Cresswell wants to know more about his new staff. And who better to ask than the JAG's yeoman, the best informed person in the building?
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Reconaissance

AUTHOR: Vid Z.

TIMELINE: after the General takes command in Season 10

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show JAG are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: this plot has been on my mind for quite a while now. I started this fic 11 months ago, if not more, but after a serious writer's block left it sit for months on time, only occasionally adding a word or a sentence. Then when I finished it I forgot about it for months again... And now here it finally is.

It started first as a crack against BUPERS and their (in-)famous efficiency, then took on a life of it's own.

SUMMARY: after taking command General Cresswell wants to know more about his new staff. And who better to ask than the JAG's yeoman, the best informed person in the building?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"These are the personnel files of the staff, sir." said Jen as she unloaded them on the desk. "If that is all..."

"Actually, stay for a few minutes, Petty Officer, I have a few questions for you."

Mentally sighing in resignation the dutiful Petty Officer only replied and sat down. "Aye, sir."

"Aside from myself, you've been here the shortest time, haven't you?" Jen nodded. "From what I've seen and been told of you by several highly dependable sources, you are not only an excellent Yeoman but also an amazing judge of character. That's advantageous, because I need an opinion of someone who is still objective, yet knows the situation intimately." seeing he had her full attention now he wasted no time in getting to the heart of the matter "What can you tell me about specific members of this staff? Like CDR Turner, for example."

Jen thought a little. "The lawyers here are all quite good, including CDR Turner. The CDR sailed steadily, does his job competently, except for a racism charge a year ago. If I may be frank, he is also known to let any amount of power to go into his head, he became quite unpopural during his interim as he ruled with an iron fist. He is also known for many times not seeing the forest for the trees."

"And LCDR Roberts?"

"The LCDR is a good man and a good officer and apparently quite a potential. He was mentored by CDR Rabb and LtCol MacKenzie and has proven his talent many times over the years."

"I hear he has to thank you for his survival."

Jen blushed and shook her head, humbly. "That's not true, sir. I didn't do anything special."

The General nodded at the answer he'd expected, even though he disagreed with her assesment. "From what I heard the pilot was less than cooperative, yet you didn't give in. You saved his life, Petty Officer, and that's what it was. He and his family have only you to thank for the LCDR still being alive."

Jen blushed again, she didn't think she'd done anything special, she'd done only what others would've. She just forgot to take into account that most other people are not as humane and empathic as she was. She was thankful when the General moved on with his questions.

"What about LtCol MacKenzie?"

"A good lawyer, does her job competently enough, no suits of malpractice." Jen hesitated, but in the end decided to go through with it, if at least to spare the office any future turbulent times, courtesy of the volatile female Marine "Sir, permission to speak freely..."

"That's why I asked you for your opinion, PO."

Starting in slowly, apprehensively, Jen fidgeted in her seat. "I'm mention this only because the LtCol always allows to let her personal problems and prejudice affect her job. Even though the first lesson CDR Rabb tried to teach her when he mentored her was that what happens in the court room stays in the court room, she never does that. Whenever she has a problem with her personal life, she lets the whole office suffer for it. The same goes for anything that happens in the court room between her and a colleague sitting on the opposite side. This year, for instance, she was provoking a female defendant so long that she provoked the defendant into striking the LtCol. That's not the only example. There are more. From everything I've observed and read about in public court transcripts and heard from other people, if I may suggest, it is my personal recommendation you avoid giving LtCol Mackenzie cases dealing with pilots, sir. The LtCol... erm... lets her personal prejudices against them control her in such cases and tends to lose objectivity. Not only against the defendants, but also in regards to protocol, fairplay and even some regs. In her zeal to have the defendant found guilty she'll even try to destroy the career of the defending attorney."

The General's eyes narrowed. "Does this have anything to do with CDR Rabb? Are they having an affair and she's transplanting her own feelings onto the cases when she's angry at him? Or were they lovers at some point and broke up badly and now she's taking it out on pilots?"

Jen denied. "No, sir. The CDR and the LtCol are not and have never been involved."

"What then, Petty Officer?"

Jen tried to find a nice way to say it, but couldn't. "Well, sir, the LtCol can sometimes be a little too tenacious and sometimes privately convicts the defendant before their guilt has even been proven. But she's especially hard and hostile towards pilots."

"Yes, I heard about that." Gordon nodded. "There was also a mention in Chegwidden's report on how the LtCol immediately upon hearing of the case convicted the late LT Singer of fraternization aboard ship, with no evidence, when it was later proven there had in fact no fraternization taken place. There was also that time when she deliberately tried to sink CDR Rabb's career just to win a case against a pilot. Doing that to a man who is her friend during off-hours..." he shook his head in disbelief and revulsion "I've also read Admiral Chegwidden's report about the time she conducted a literal witch interrogation against a Seaman for his chauvinistic views. Sure, they're not politically correct, but according to the constitution we have the right to our own opinion. More than that, he wasn't on trial for that and to top that off, she was a judge on the case and as such she should've been behaving accordingly. She over-stepped her authority badly that time, it's a wonder no disciplinary board was called. There is also an official order to seek psychiatric help in her file. I'll have to keep an eye on her." he made a note and then turned back to Jen, who'd been quiet until then.

"What about CDR Rabb?"

Jen was silent for a few seconds. She knew she wasn't the right person to ask about this, since she was biased, but she'd give it a try.

"Well, sir, statistically speaking, the CDR is the best lawyer JAG has. His win record is unmatched, even by USAF and Army JAGs. He was hand-picked for multiple high-publicity, high-risk, tough cases, from presiding in the first military tribunal to defending the SecNav. The one who won against him the most is LtCol MacKenzie and that was only 2 clear wins (eps Hero Worship and Girl's Best Friend) with 18 losses against the Commander since she was transferred here, 8 years ago. The other 2 times she won don't really count because while the CDR's client was found guilty there was no punishment awarded and for all practical purposes he got off the hook (eps Real Deal Seal and JAGathon; source: http: // www. maconjag2. tvheaven. com/id37. htm). Defending the truth and justice isn't the only thing he's famous for, he also is known for having saved a lot of important people. He personally rescued the lives of a romanian princess and two different russian presidents, several Navy ships from direct danger, hundreds of civilians, to name only a few examples."

The General's eyes were penetrating "So, you're saying he's a win- and a publicity-hound coupled with God complex?"

"No, sir!" Jen denied emphatically. "Quite the opposite, sir. Truth and justice are the CDR's highest principles next to honor. While his methods are a bit... unorthodox they always bring in positive results and he always provides his clients with his very best services. He also never lets his personal life interfere with his job."

He nodded and was silent for a while, making a few notations in his notebook.

Jen hesitated "There's just one thing with the CDR."

"Yes?"

"When the CDR believes in the innocence of his client, he is known to go to extremes to insure truth is served. He doesn't break the regs, but he does bend them. Sometimes as far as they can go without being broken. My recommendation, sir, is to let him do his job. His tactics may be unorthodox and he may look like a loose cannon at times, but they're always necessary to uncover the truth. He's not a loose cannon, he's a team-player and has very good reasons for everything he does, even though those reasons may not be obvious to others at first. Just trust him, sir, and give him the freedom to do what he needs to, you will never be disappointed by the result."

"Your recommendations will be noted. What about the senior staff's relationship with the junior and support staff?" he continued.

"Well, sir. LCDR Roberts was junior staff himself until just a few months ago, so was his wife, so his relationship with them is excellent and is very approachable for the staff. CDR Turner and LtCol MacKenzie are much more unapproachable and distant, somewhat aloof and reserved towards the rest of the staff. CDR Rabb's attitude towards the difference in ranks is much more relaxed, perhaps even more so than LCDR Roberts'." Jen said, thinking of how easy Harm related to junior officers and enlisted, who adored him, and especially of her own close relationship with the officers, then winced when she realized possible consequences for the man she adored.

Some COs like it if their command is more like a family, everyone taking care of everyone else, while other COs are more stuck up and demand everything to be according to protocol and regs. She didn't know Cresswell enough to know how he was, yet, and she knew how stuck-up some Marines could be.

Fortunately there was no explosion from the man only a thoughtful look as he mused.

Jen prepared herself for the worst.

"That's good. While chain of command must exist, a too rigid adherence to it stunts efficiency and morale." he nodded satisfied "I may've been here only for a few days, but it didn't pass my attention that the staff regard him as their leader, contrary to who the official CO is. He relates well with junior and enlisted, and has their trust and loyalty. He would make a great team leader in the field, his troops would follow him to hell and back without questions."

Relieved she had not just sunk Harm's career she agreed. "Yes, the CDR is a very charismatic man, he manages to gain attention and loyalty from all ranks, sir."

"Such as yourself, Petty Officer?" came the sudden attack, though not in a hostile tone "I've seen the way you look at him, definitely not the way an enlisted should look at an officer. And he returns the feelings." the General's eyes bore through her, his face serious and devoid of all emotion, giving her no clue of where he was going with this, nor what he thought of it, past the faintly accusatory tone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, you all blew my mind with your reviews, I never expected such an overwhelming response to this fic. I'm really glad you guys are enjoying this and I hope that this chapter won't disappoint either. Let me know in any case.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes, sir." Jen was clueless as to why he was asking her this.

If anything, the General's face hardened even more "Mind explaining this or should I just proceed with writing up charges?"

"Sir?" Jen was baffled by the turn of events. Was this man on crack?

"I'm waiting, Petty Officer." the voice was becoming threatening.

"Um..." Jen started flummoxed, still trying to wrap her reeling mind around the fact that this was actually happening "He's my husband, sir." she finally blurted, gesturing helplessly with her small hands.

This time it was the General who was shocked into silence. His wide eyes would've been amusing had the situation not been so serious. His mouth moved, yet no sound came out. Finally he collected himself enough to demand "Mind repeating that?"

"CDR Rabb and I are married, sir. Have been for over a year." Jen's brow was furrowed as her mind was working frantically "It's all in our files..."

Cresswell scowled and plucked Jen and Harm's personnel records from the pile and quickly skimmed through them.

"Hmmm..." he grunted thoughtfully. Jen grew more apprehensive by the minute "The marital status lines in both of your files say 'single', but here's a copy of a signed receipt saying you were issued a new ID for the name Jennifer Rabb in October 2003. Yet the name tag on your uniform says Coates."

Jen swallowed heavily and tried to smile, but didn't really make a good show of it "BUPERS, sir." It explained all. They were, after all, notorious for taking their sweet time with updating personnel files. True, this was an extreme tardiness even for BUPERS, but there's always a first time for anything.

The General nodded neutrally. "So, when did the wedding happen and how?"

Jen collected herself and took a few seconds to formulate an answer. "Harm was out of the Navy for six months last year, from May to November. I've loved him silently for years so when I saw my chance I took it. We got married before he was recalled. When he was recalled we explained everything to Admiral Chegwidden so we didn't end up with a fraternization trial on our heads. While he was not exactly thrilled there was nothing he could really do. He needed us both here and couldn't force us into getting a divorce without bringing hell upon the Navy, so he had to deal with it and move on."

"You're trying to tell me you've been married for a year now and nobody in the office knows? And the almost-improper living arrangements I heard about before being offered this command were not even improper, but a little weird for a married couple? You've been living next-door to your husband for almost a year, even though you were on your honeymoon?"

Jen nodded affirmatively "There was no other way, we couldn't leave Mattie, our former ward, alone in that apartment and nobody else at work knew we are married. I still use my old name tags for my uniforms. We agreed that that's the best way to go about it."

"Why?" he stated plainly.

"Why what, sir?" Jennifer frowned in confusion.

"Why hide it? The HQ seems like a family, why couldn't you confide in your family members? Besides, that way you could've avoided this misunderstanding and probably others that happened in the meantime."

Jen sighed heavily, her shoulders slumping. "There are... circumstances. Not everyone would've been thrilled at the news... And we didn't want to rock the boat or be the cause of tension in the office... it was one of the stipulations the Admiral gave us if we wanted to continue working together and not have one or both us transferred out."

Biff nodded, leaning back. "That makes sense. Is by any chance the problematic party a certain LtCol?"

Jen winced. "Aye, sir. The only thing I'll say on this is that everytime in the past Harm got involved with someone else, or for that matter everytime the LtCol got involved with someone else, she was outright hostile to him and made it clearly known not only to him, but to his significant other and the entire office that she wasn't happy with him. The entire staff usually suffered from the LtCol's bad mood for weeks or even months, she has the tendency of letting her personal life affect her professional life and her professional life affect her personal. And have her co-workers suffer for it. From everything I've heard from others those times were very tense and unpleasant and Harm and I don't want that happening again if it can be avoided."

Nodding the man agreed with her and asked something else he needed to know.

"How long are you planning on hiding your relationship?"

"Not for much longer. Harm's 20 will be up soon and unless he gets a Captain's billet he will have to retire. Which is when we'll talk about whether I stay in the Navy or leave and we start a law firm together." She shrugged "We'll see, but whatever happens we'll deal with it together."

The General's keen mind caught the qualifier 'together' and he nodded approvingly. They were regarding themselves as "we", doing everything together, making decisions together, and as such they had fantastic chances of succeeding in the long run. The people who still think of "I" while being a part of a couple, couples where there is no "we", just "you and me", are the ones who fail, because the partners are too selfish, self-centered and unwilling to compromise.

These two apparently had everything together and privately he wished them luck. Solely the fact that they'd managed to break through the psychological hold the frat regs had had on them, conquer the fear of rejection in order to initiate a relationship, get married and then work in their professional situation, after all this, they'd definitely earned the right to love and happiness to last them the rest of their lives.

"And if he gets promoted to Captain, then we'll come out on his wet-down party. In that case I'll stay in the Navy if I can get a posting near him, otherwise I'll leave the Navy. Our marriage and our family have priority over everything and all of our decisions are and always will be based on what is best for us, our marriage and our family. If I may speak frankly, sir, I love my job, but I never planned on making a career out of the Navy, my enlistment wasn't even really voluntary, so it won't be a big sacrifice."

Nodding silently, Cresswell remembered what he'd read in Jen's file over her having enlisted after being given a choice by a judge: join up or go to jail.

But her continued mention of 'family' had him curious.

"If you don't mind me asking, what about starting that family? The Commander is not a young man anymore..."

Jen smiled impishly at the General's unsubtle mention of Harm's age. "Way ahead of you, sir. There are already two future Rabbs in the dry dock." she patted her belly which was bulging her uniform a little, noticable only due to the new dress code, which required of women to wear skin-tight blouses and skirts, and then thanked the General for his "Congratulations."

"Thank you, sir, we're both very excited. Harm has wanted a family for a long time now and so did I. But only with him. We're planning on having more, not sure how much, but at least 1, though I'm gunning for 4 in all if it's feasible." she said with a happy smile on her lovely features.

Even though she was about 25-30 years younger than the General, he could see why half the male junior staff mooned over her. A lot of hearts would be broken when it came out that she and Harm were married, have been for a year, and were even expecting kids.

The General's eyebrows were up to his hairline."A large family." he remarked and received a nod in agreement.

"Harm and I were both only children and we want our kids to have company while they grow up."

"Sounds like you have everything in control then." he stated firmly and Jen recognized the signal to end the conversation.

"Yes, sir, the main plan and several back-up and contingency plans, Harm made sure we have them. Now, if that is all, sir, I must really get back to my desk."

"Carry on." he dismissed her and observed thoughtfully as she left the office. Only now was he able to identify the inexplicable something that she radiated as the glow of a happy and in-love woman.

As he went back to work, one thought stayed with him:

That Commander was truly one damn lucky guy.

REVIEW!


End file.
